Almost all tubular systems at some time need to employ seals against unwanted fluid flow. For example, in the carbon sequestration, hydrocarbon recovery and water well industries, when attempting to seal annular spaces cement is sometimes pumped into the annular space and left to harden. This method often works well as long as flow of the cement to all the desired locations within the annular space is not disrupted. These and other industries employing tubular systems however are always receptive to alternate systems and methods of creating seals.